Seafloor Ruins/Central
Central Seafloor Ruins, also called Central SFR, is a continuation dungeon from Seafloor Ruins. It is accessed when the player goes through the puzzle in the Floor 20 Secret Room in Seafloor Ruins with a Sea Dew, to open the locked door both there and at the entrance to Central, which can be found in the end boxes of Eastern or Western Seafloor Ruins. To solve the puzzle the player must enter the first warp located to the left of the exit at the top, then take the following path: *Left *Up *Right *Right *Right *Right *Up *Up *Down Its entrance has a storage and assembly for you can only take 3 items and no Pokémon aside from your leader. There are 60 Floors and you start on Floor 21. Every Pokémon in this dungeon is at least part Water-type with some variation in secondary typing, Castform being the only exception to this. Rainy, cloudy and sunny weather will be encountered. Attributes CentralSeafloorRuinsScenery1.png|Floors 21-40 CentralSeafloorRuinsScenery2.png|Floors 41-50 CentralSeafloorRuinsScenery3.png|Floors 51-60 Floors 21-40 The floor has a deep blue water texture with a mix of tan tiles and violet tiles. The walls are a light shade of purple coral and there is medium sized darkness. On Floor 35 is a Sealed Chamber with a box that can contain a Blue Silk. Floors 41-50 The floor is a deep purple ground with sparkles and tan tiles. The walls are purple colored coral with occasional grass on top. Floors 51-60 The scenery drastically changes into a ruins theme. The floor has deep dark blue water with a mixture of brown tiles and light blue tiles. The walls are made of light blue coral with occasional grass on top. On Floor 55 is a second Sealed Chamber with the same contents as the one on Floor 35. Seafloor Concealed Relic End Box In the final room there is a Deluxe Box. The final room looks different compared to the Western and Eastern Seafloor Ruins. The Deluxe Box is where Wonder Eggs are obtainable; the item required to recruit Phione. *Wonder Egg *Golden Apple *Big Nugget *Big Pearl *Nugget *Pearl *TM Flash Cannon *TM Thunderbolt Secret Room All of the Seafloor Ruins branches have the same normal Secret Rooms. The lower Secret Room is found from Floors 22 to Floors 39 and contains two Deluxe Boxes. There are 4 switches; 3 are dummy switches (and will do nothing when pressed) while the remaining fourth switch is capable of opening the doors that lead to the boxes. The two switches inside open both of the doors so the player can leave. *Mystic Water *Big Green Apple *Golden Apple *Revival Herb *Lum Berry *Big Nugget *TM Ice Beam *TM Rain Dance *TM Scald *TM Thunderbolt *TM Thunder Wave The upper Secret Room is found on Floors 42 to 59 and contains two Deluxe Boxes. *Water Dust *Big Green Apple *Golden Apple *Max Revive *Big Nugget *Big Pearl *Nugget *Relic Vase *TM Ice Beam *TM Scald *TM Thunderbolt *TM Thunder Wave Seafloor Secret Chamber Seafloor Secret Chamber1.png| Seafloor Secret Chamber2.png| Seafloor Secret Chamber3.png| Central Seafloor Ruins has a unique Secret Room; the Seafloor Secret Chamber, or well known as the "Phione Secret Room". It is found on Floors 51 to Floor 59. This Secret Room contains no Deluxe Boxes but instead a platform where one can summon Phione. Upon entering there is a locked door. The player needs to use Sea Dew to enter the summoning area, and then a Wonder Egg on the pedestal inside said area to summon Phione. The Phione has a 100% recruit rate and has a boss buff of 1000 HP. Note that it and the other Secret Room spawn on the same floors, so if Secret Room stairs are found, which one entered is random. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 57. Mystery Eggs The following Pokémon can hatch from Central Seafloor Ruins' Mystery Eggs. Dungeon Objective Unlike Eastern and Western Seafloor Ruins the objective of this dungeon is to obtain a Wonder Egg or Piplup. Once the player has a Wonder Egg found in the final Deluxe Box they then need to re-enter the dungeon and find the Secret Room on Floor 51+. A Sealed Chamber can be found in this dungeon on Floors 35 and 55, but it is discouraged to open them in this specific continuation of Seafloor Ruins, its Silk can also be found in Southern Sea. Restrictions #The player can only bring in their leader Pokémon. #Only 3 items allowed. #No experience is gained. #Parties are disbanded. Tips *Do not bring in any rare items as the rate of dying is high. **But note that Sea Dew and Wonder Eggs cannot be lost. *Bring in a counter to status, namely poison and paralysis. *Walrein, Seaking, Whiscash and Kingler have their one-hit KO move (Sheer Cold, Horn Drill, Fissure and Guillotine), which may cause an instant game over if the player is out of revival items and is too low in level. *Pokémon with Water Absorb will do well in the dungeon. *Due to the inability to gain experience here, level 100s are recommended to use. *Try using a Pokémon with Frisk as Revives, Reviver Seeds, and Big Green Apples are hidden. *Bringing a Mystery Part will allow you to have another team member. **Summoning a Legendary such as Jirachi that can start with a status-curing move is recommended. Trivia *Central Seafloor Ruins lacks certain things from its Eastern and Western counterparts. **This path does not have Sea Dew in its end box, instead it has the Wonder Egg. **It does not have any bosses **Barring the puzzle needed to enter the dungeon, there are no switches or Seafloor Keys. **There is no Secret Room on Floor 40 that is needed to progress through the dungeon. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Article stubs Category:Silk Dungeons